1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet, and more particularly to a manually operated switch for a faucet that is able to prevent an user being scared or burned by the water unintentionally sprayed from a shower head.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional faucet for a water pipe in accordance with the prior art comprises a body (90), a baffle (92) and a shower-driver knob (93).
The body (90) is attached to the water pipe and has a top, a bottom, a handle, a water channel (91), an upper hole, a lower hole and a shower head. The handle is pivotally mounted on the top of the body (90) to allow water to enter into the body (90) from the water pipe. The water channel (91) is formed inside of the body (90) and allows the water from the water pipe to pass through the body (90). The top hole is formed in the top of the body (90) and communicates with the water channel (91). The lower hole is formed in the bottom of the body (90), communicates with the water channel (91) and corresponds to the top hole. The shower head is connected to the lower hole of the body (90).
The baffle (92) is mounted at the water channel (91) to divide the water channel (91) into an upper channel and a lower channel and has a hole. The hole is formed in the baffle (92) and corresponds to the upper hole and lower hole of the body (90).
The shower-driver knob (93) is slidably mounted between the upper hole of the body (90), the hole of the baffle (92) and the lower hole of the body (90) and near the handle of the body (90) and has a bottom and a stopping valve (94). The stopping valve (94) is mounted at the bottom of the shower-driver knob (93) and selectively closes the lower hole of the body (90) or the hole of the baffle (92).
When the shower-driver knob (93) is pulled upward, the stopping valve (94) closes the hole in the baffle (92). The water from the water pipe enters into lower channel of body and is sprayed from the shower head.
When the shower-driver knob (93) is pushed downward, the stopping valve (94) closes the lower hole of the body (90). The water from the water pipe will enter into upper channel of body and is exhausted from the body (90).
A common requirement of the shower-driver knob (93) requires the shower-driver knob (93) to close the lower hole of the body (90) within 90 seconds after the lower hole of the body (90) is opened. However, if a user turns off the faucet for a while and then turns on the faucet again, the water may be sprayed form the shower head within 90 seconds. The spraying water may wet or scare the user. Furthermore, if the spraying water is at a high temperature, the hot water may burn the user so that the shower-driver knob (93) is not safe in use.
During transiting of pulling upward and pushing downward the shower-driver knob (93), the water is continuously exhausted from the body (90) to cause waste of water.
The shower-driver knob (93) and the handle of the body (90) are closed to each other. The user may accidentally switch the shower-driver knob (93) or the handle of the body (90) so that the water may unintentionally be exhausted from the body (90) or the shower head of the body (90) or be turned off.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a manually operated switch for a faucet to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.